Botanical classification: Prunus avium. 
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. I also grow a lesser number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits, usually to capture recessive traits. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of cherry tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Glenarexe2x80x99. During the spring of 1990 I gathered fruit from several xe2x80x98Tularexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,407) cherry trees located in my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). The seeds from this fruit were removed, cracked, stratified, germinated, and grown as seedlings on their own root in my greenhouse, and upon reaching dormancy transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard described above. During the fruit evaluation season of 1995 I selected several cherry trees that exhibited desirable qualities. The present variety was selected as a single tree from the above group. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of cherry tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Coltxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is most similar to the xe2x80x98Tularexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,407) cherry by blooming at the same time and by producing cherries that are medium to large in size, firm in texture, dark red in skin color, red in flesh color, and sweet in flavor, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing cherries that are somewhat oblate in shape rather than heart shaped and by being a pollinator for both the xe2x80x98Glenredxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,859) and the xe2x80x98Tularexe2x80x99.
In summary, the present variety is characterized by a large size, vigorous, hardy, self-sterile, productive and regular bearing tree. The fruit matures under the ecological conditions described in the latter part of May, with first picking on May 21, 2003. The fruit is uniformly medium to large in size, very sweet in flavor, oblate in shape, clingstone in type, firm in texture, red in flesh color, and dark red over the entire surface in skin color.